The present invention relates to a sailing-boat hull.
In conventional sailing-boat hulls, it is often difficult to reconcile various requirements, such as the rigidity of the structure, the habitability of the interior, low freeboard, a steady helm, transverse stability, etc. with each other in a product which satisfies these requirements in a well-balanced manner and also enables a hull to be produced which is fast and able to make the best use of the wind force acting on the sail area in all conditions.